Fun in the sun!
by jewelthebrat
Summary: The Cullens get a swimming pool and suprise Bella. Full of games,possible water balloon fights, kan jam maby even alittle truth or dare. just review if you have an idea for a game.
1. Chapter 1: suprise

**Hello. I got this idea when my brother (Who named my family after different twilight characters. He is Emmett. I am Alice) and I were swimming in our pool. I will still be writing Hogwarts, meet the Cullens. I will be doing both at the same time. (Chapter 6 is almost ready for posting.) so without ferther adue. I present Fun in the sun. (Original, right?)**

**disclamer. I *sob* OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 1

**Suprise Time!!!!!**

**B.P.O.V.**

Today was not going to be a good day. Edward was surprising me even thought he was fully aware of how much I hated surprises. And to top it all off, he said Alice had an outfit for me to wear. Of all the people to pick out an outfit form me, he gets ALICE! Who knows what kind of touchier that would be. I asked why I couldn't just bring the outfit over here but he said it would give away the surprise.

_Ding dong._

Oh No. He was here. I suddenly felt more nerves then mad at the idea of the surprise. I went down the stairs. Of course I tripped. Thankfully, a pair of cold arms caught me before I fell flat on my face. All my nerves left as soon as I looked into his eyes.

"You really should be more careful" Edward said with a bemused expression on his face. I glared at him. He gave me his crocked smile and again, I was at all lose for all emotion. I was yet again dazzled by the God-like person that had some how managed to fall in love with me.

"Are you ready to go, my love?"

Then my nervous feeling came back. I guess he noticed

"There is no reason to be afraid my love. You will love the surprise."

"Whatever you say. Lets just go." I told him.

He just chuckled, swooped his arm under my legs and carried me out of the house bridle-style. I was put in the passenger seat and we were driving towards his house before I could blink

"Someone's a bit excided." I said noticing he was driving even faster then normal. if that was even possible.

"Yep"

"No hint on why"

"Nope" he said. I realized that was all I would get out of him for now. The rest of the way there, which was only 3 minutes he was driving so fast, we sat in complete silence. No sooner that he pulled the Volvo into the garage, I was in the arms of a pixie-like girl running up the stairs.

"Alice-"

"Hush Bella. I'm going to get you dressed. I don't want a fuss. You will wear what I tell you to." she said very stern. She may be small, but she is very evil.

We reached her room where she handed me a bag and rushed me into the bathroom to put whatever it was on. She shut the door leaving me alone. I looked at the bag and reached inside. I pulled out two pieces of material. I was confused for a second until I realized it was a bikini. The skimpiest one I have ever seen. What was Edward planning on doing with me today?

"Alice." I grumble.

"Save it. I have already 'seen' you in it. The sooner its on, the sooner you can know your surprise."

I did what she said, not enjoying it for one second. As soon as I was done, there was a knock on the door. Assuming who it was, I proceeded to open the door.

"Alice, I can't believe why I-" I stopped abruptly when I realized that it was not Alice that was there, but Edward, standing in nothing but swim trunks. His eyes got wide when he saw what I was wearing. I'm sure in did to as I saw him standing half naked god-like body in front of me. I blushed from my little outburst. I turned a darker red when I remembered I was standing there in a bikini. Then even more when I realized I was staring at him without his shirt on and he was staring at me.

"Sorry. I was trying to tell Alice off form making me wear this." I told him, breaking the silences. I looked into his eyes.

"I think you look great" he said. He grabbing my waist and kissing me. It was full of so much passion. I waited for him to end it, but he just kept going, Knocking down the barriers that he so carefully established for my safety. We were interrupted by a loud cough. We turned to see Emmett, also wearing swim trunks, standing there with a big grin on his face. I blushed. Pretty soon my face will just stay red.

"Sorry to break your make-out session, I really am. Edward needs to get some." he said. I blushed a darker red while Edward just growled. "But we want you to came out now." and he left the room.

"Are you ready for you surprise, love?"

"Yep" I said. He picked me up, covered my eyes, and kissed me as he slowly walked out of Alice's room and down the stairs. When we reached the living room, I heard muffle splashes and laughter.

_Oh no_ I thought _please tell me this isn't what I think it is._

He finally stopped kissing me, but he was still covering my eyes. I heard him open the glass door that lead to their backyard. The laughing and splashing sounds were no longer muffled. Edward set me down facing the noise and uncovered my eyes.

Crap. I was right.

* * *

**What do you think? I bet you all can guess what her suprise is. If you can't. Then just all i have to say. Anyway I will need ideas for games they can all play. For instance, marco polo or kan jam (two of my favorite games) so please review and give me ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2: Color

**I am so sorry this took so long. I went camping last weak. some interesting stuff happened. Within the first hour i triped and almost fell into the fire. Then, on a walk, I triped on a brige. or as my dad says "The thing put there so people don't fall." So yeah. I about as clumsy as Bella. oh yeah! I also saw a leach!!!!!!! it did not suck my blood thought. when I came back, I told my step sister about it. she asked waht a leach was. my answer? "There is a reason the la push wearwolfs call vampires leaches. and its not because leaches are pale white, ice cold and sparkle in the sunlight." by brother laughed at the comment.**

**also, I'm thinking of changing my name, so do not be suprised if I change it within the next 2 weeks.**

**xxxxxRenesmeeCarlieBlackxxxxx gave me the idea for the game in this chapter. The next chapter will also be a reviews game. If you have anymore, please give me your imput. thank you.**

**Disclamer: Idonotowntwilight. there I said it. I do not own twilight. :(**

* * *

"Oh. My. God." I said opening my eyes. Standing in front of me was a HUGE pool. It took up a lot of The there backyard. It had to be at least 15 feet deep at the one end while the other end was about 5 feet. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were already in the Pool. Rose was sitting by the side. Emmett noticed me standing wide-eyed at the pool

"Hay Bella! Come on in!" He said and waved me over. Alice and jasper did the same.

"No way." I said.

"Why not?" Alice said?

"um…" She got me. There was no good reason for me not to go in. I stood there for another minute before I felt someone's arm under my legs. Edward had picked me up bridle style. He made his way to the pool, running at human speed. Then…

He jumped.

I swan to the top, or what I hoped was the top. My head broke the surface and I gasped for breath. Everyone was laughing. I turned in the water to face Edward. He had a smirk on his face.

"You will pay for that." I told him. His smirk just grow in responds. I turned away from him like I gave up in defeat, then turned back around and splashed him. The look on his face was priceless. It was quiet for about 5 seconds before Emmett had to say something.

"Looks like she got Eddie all wet." Then him, along with the other 3, started laughing hysterically. In return, me and Edward looked at each other and turned back to them. With what could only be described as an evil look, we started towards them. Then.

SPLASH!

We socked Rose, who was still on the deck. Alice, Emmett and Jasper got sprayed with water too. It was mine and Edwards turn to Laugh at them.

"We, Might as well get in the water seeing as I wet now." Rose said and jumped in, causing us all to get splashed with water. We were all now in a splash war. Jumping in and splashing each other, or kicking the water to cause splashes. It started to settle down and soon we were all floating lazily in the pool. That is until I noticed Emmett wasn't in the pool and Edward suddenly tensed.

"Don't. You. Dare." He growled at someone behind me.

"No chance." I heard Emmett's voice say. I turned around to see what he was going to do. All I saw was his Body about to jump in from the side.

"EMMETT DON-" Alice started to say but was too late. I heard a growl from Edward and felt Emmett's body collide with mine. Specifically my head.

Then, everything went blank.

**E.P.O.V.**

Emmett's head broke the surface with the biggest grin ever.

"You idiot Emmett. You hit her head! We have to find her now." I said. He looked shocked, then a fierce look of determination before diving into the water. I followed.

I looked in the water and saw her limp body near the bottom. I swam and grabbed her and swam to the surface. Alice helped her out of the pool and I climbed to her. She wasn't breathing. I did CPR and before I knew it she stated sputtering and coughing up water. When see finished, she looked at use until her eyes landed on Emmett. They narrowed.

"you will pay Emmett. Just you wait. If I don't get you, karma will." she said.

"I'm so scared." he said. Rose hit him in the head.

"Emmett." she growled.

"Fine, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. Only splash you with water." he said, hanging his head. She gave him a look over to see if he was telling the truth. After a minute, her face softened

"Its ok Emmett. For now." she said. He looked at her and grinned.

"Well, now that that's over, anyone want to play color?

"What?" Bella asked.

"Color. One person holds another bridal-style in the water, and dunk them under. While they are under water, you call out a color, then bring them up. They guess the color, and when they get it wrong, you dunk them. When they get it right, you flip them in the water. We can play as couples!" Emmett said, his excitement raising with every word.

"Why not." she said.

"This will be fun!" Alice said. "Can me and jasper go first?" We all agreed and she garbed jaspers arm while jumping into the pool. When the resurfaced, jasper was holding her bridle style.

"And hay, no cheating by using your visions. Or mind reading.!" Emmett said.

"Fine" she huffed.

"The one who needs he least amount of guesses wins." he added as an after thought

"Lets just start so we can end this faster." Rosalie said.

Jasper complied by dunking Alice into the water. He whispered, so even Alice wouldn't be able to hear with his vampire hearing

"Blue."

He pulled her out of the water. "what did I say?" Jasper asked her.

"Red?" she guessed. Jasper immediately dunked her in the water and brought her back up.

"Yellow?" she guessed again. Again she got dunked. When she came up she finally said…

"Blue?" then, she got flipped in the water.

"Want to go next?" I asked bella

"Aright." she said. I picked her up and jumped into the pool. I lifted her out of the water to get a good breath before saying the color.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yep" she said, and I dunked her. I thought of a lot of different colors, and I had a lot of thoughts coming form my family. After a second of thinking I said

"Gold." and brought bella back up.

"Remember bella. You need to guess his color, only having to chances to get it wrong.

"Green." she said. And blushed. I knew why she said that. It was the color of my eyes before I was changed. to bad I didn't say that one. I dunked her and brought her back up. She thought about it for a minute before looking into my eyes, which I'm sure was a honey, gold color. Ironic but I thought It would make it easer to guess. I was right because the next words came out of her mouth were

"gold." I smiled and flipped her. Finally it was Emmett's turn.

"Lets go, baby." he said and grabbed her. He jumped in and resurfaced. He kept her under debating what color to say before finally saying

"Red"

Emmett lifted rose from out of the water

"orange." no luck. She got dunked. All her mind was thinking was how it was messing up her hair. She came up and said

"purple." again, she got dunked. She came up again

"Red." finally she was flipped.

"Darn, out beat by the human." Emmett complained.

"There's always the next game, Emmett." bella said.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Emmett asked her.

"Yep. What game is next?"


	3. Chapter 3: Color again?

**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Yes, I know, Shocking! I'm sorry this took forever, but things come up, and before you know it, er….how every long this took me past. So I went into the reviews to get an idea, and got the next idea from:**

**MajorBandGeek**

**Thank You for the idea! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: If you Recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

"I got it!" Alice said.

"What game?" Emmett ask jumping up and down in the pool (which I don't know how, since he is in the deep end of it and, there for not touching the ground) All he succeeded in doing was cause huge waves and a smack in the back of the head by Rose.

"We can play color!" She said.

"Wait, didn't we just play color?" I asked.

"She means the other game of color." Edward told me, swimming up from behind and rapping his arms around my waist.

"oh." was all I had to say to That.

"lets play!" Emmett yelled, getting smacked again.

"OW. Why am I getting smacked?"

"for being Obnoxious"

"whatever."

"UM….How do you play this version of colors?" I asked.

"simple. someone covers there eyes at one end of the else stands behind them and thinks of a color and the person with there eyes closed shouts out random colors and when the color your thinking of is yelled out you have to swim to the other end of the pool While the guesser tries to tag you. If he doesn't yell your color, he can't at you. Last one tagged wins."

"Alright. Who is going to be the guesser?" I asked.

"Jasper!" Alice called out. We all looked at him.

"Why not" he said shrugging.

He swam to the other side of the pool while we went to the other (It was the short way, not the long way)

Before he started. He turned to us "Alice, Edward, no using your powers. At all. I will know if you did, you guys can't hide the emotion of guilt and/or deception from me." he smirked before turning. He waited a moment for us to get a color the called out

"Blue"

Before I could blink Edward was at the other side of the pool and Emmett was in Jasper's arms.

"Gotcha." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Damn it." Emmett grumbled before getting out of the pool and hung his feet over the edge sitting down.

Edward swam back to our side and jasper got in position again, waiting a moment, before calling out the next color.

"Green."

I swam as fast as I could and reached the other side without getting caught. I turned to find out what happened, because a human is, obviously, not faster the a vampire. When I looked, I saw that jasper had caught Rose.

"I thought you would have been thinking of red." Jasper mused.

"I don't want to be too obvious in this game" She said. Jasper released her and she swam over to sit on the side with her husband.

I went back to the one side to stand with Alice and Edward. Jasper got on his side and paused a moment before saying

"Orange."

He guessed mine again! I swam fast and made it to the other side. Again. I Turned to see who he caught and saw he had Alice in one arm and Edward in the other

"NOW WAY!" Emmett yelled. Followed by yet another "ow"

"Stop yelling and I wouldn't have to keep hitting you."

"Sorry Babe" He said to her, then turning to me, "How did you win. Again?" he said in a normal volumed voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you just suck" I teased. He gave me a blank look for a second. Actually, everyone did. Then Rose Alice Jasper and Edward all stated laughing and Emmett gave me a mock-glare.

"Oh, it's on little sis." He said.

"Next game!" Alice yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Bumper tubes

**ATTENTION!**

**I HAVE UPDATED CHAPTER 3 TO NOT BE AN AUTHORS NOTE, BUT AN ACTUALLY CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, GO BACK AND DO SO.**

**Hello my lovely readers. Welcome to the next chapter of "Fun in the Sun" I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please leave a review if you have any idea of what the Cullen's next game should be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own the books, but I don't own the rights to it and all that jazz. =)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bumper Tubes

"Lets play bumper tubes," Emmet said excitedly. We all nodded are heads in agreement and Alice, along with Jasper, went to go get our inner tubes.

"Bumper tubes?" I questioned Emmett. Where do they come up with these ideas?

"Hell ya!" He said, pumping a fist in the air above the water. He had this big grin on his face and was as excited as a four year old who just heard the ice cream truck coming down the street.

Still seeing my confused, and also what I'm sure to be amused, look he went on to explain the game.

" Everyone sits in a inner tube, and bumps into each other trying to knock them off. Last on to stay on wins."

"Your not going to win," I told Emmett.

"We'll see about that," He said back to me.

Then I noticed that behind Emmett, there was suddenly three moving inner tubes coming. There was also another three inner tubes behind them. They stopped near the pool.

"back!" Alice high voice came from behind the first stack of already blown up inner tubes.

"Where did you get these?" I asked her as she handed me a light blue inner tube with white and darker blue swirls

"I saw that we would need these, along with other items, when we got the pool," She told me as she handed Edward his, which was light green with white and dark green swirls, and entered the pool with her light pink tube with white and hot pink swirls. Edward helped me into mine and then got into his.

I was surprised to see Rose was still participating in these games. Her inner tube was a red one, with the darker red and white swirls. Emmett had a purple one with dark purple and white swirls and Jasper was sitting on one that was gold and had silver and white swirls.

"Everyone know the rules?" Jasper called out in his southern accent as we all positioned our self at different spots in the pool around the edge. We nodded.

"Don't knock Bella off to hard guys. She's still human" Edward reminded everyone. I blushed a little at that reminder. Then thought to myself, How was i suppose to push vampires off an inner tube?

"On your mark," Rose said

"Get set," Alice said, and evil glint in her eyes and she stared at Emmett.

"GOOOOO!" Emmet's booming voice called out.

The next few minutes were the _definition _of chaos. At Emmet's "go" everyone, including myself, pushed off the wall. Alice went straight for Emmett, who blocked her attack while trying to hit Edward. Alice, instead, hit jasper, who was so shocked that she went after him, fell off. He hadn't noticed she originally meant to hit Emmett. Speaking of which, Emmett did not hit anyone, instead, he just hit a wall.

As Alice was apologizing to jasper, trying to explain who she meant to hit Emmett, Edward came up behind her. With one good shove, Alice fell in and landed on top of her husband. Though I don't know how. She was physic, she should have seen all of this coming.

As I was watching the mess around me, I noticed Emmett was no where to be found. Then, something, or should i say someone, flipped me off my inner tube. I landed face first into the water.

A few seconds later I came up spluttering for air just in time to see Edward push Emmett off his inner tube. Then a second later Edward went in the water while rose sat on her inner tube that was behind Edward's with a triumphant grin.

"I win," She sang out.

"Awe man," Emmett said. When Rose looked at him though, he quickly said "I mean, Nice job Honey."

"Now what game?" I asked.


End file.
